This is a Call
by Shadow Dancing
Summary: I will be bringing this story back very soon, be on the look-out!
1. Chapter 1

Devi Shay stepped out of the shower, wrapping her long pink towel around her, her hair wrapped in a white towel, she wiped steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was Friday night and Devi had only been home an hour, she made a face at the few zits that had seemingly popped up overnight, a sign that her period was drawing closer. Devi sighed, that's just what she needed, her job was getting her down, her student loans were getting closer to being due, she was stressing out over her relationship with her estranged boyfriend who rarely came around anymore, but swore he still loved her and now her period was closing in on her. Devi looked at her reflection again, dabbing some medication on her face.

"Next week, you're going to get birthcontrol." She said firmly to her image.

Letting her hair down from the towel, she dried as much of the water off as she could, deciding to let her hair air dry, since she didn't want to hold up the blow-dryer that suddenly seemed really heavy. Devi was about to drop her towel when her roommate's voice erupted, causing her to jump slightly.

"Devi! It's on!" Taya's voice rang throughout the apartment.

Devi knew exactly what Taya meant, she re-wrapped her towel and rushed out of the bathroom, running down the hallway and turned the corner, rushing to the couch where Taya sat.

"Woo, girl! I know you miss the boy, but I'm pretty sure he can't see you." Taya laughed, holding her arms up in defence as Devi swatted at her.

The opening theme of Friday Night Smack down echoed through the semi quiet apartment, Devi leaned back against the couch, leaning her head against Taya's legs as they listened to Triple H ramble on, Devi wasn't paying much attention and was thinking about getting up to put clothes on, that is until she heard that music, she saw the crowd jump to their feet. She raised her head just as the camera cut to the man that haunted her dreams, that had been her best friend when they were kids, she smiled gently at the "rainbow haired warrior", the "Legend Thriller". Taya noticed her friend's gentle smile and Taya smiled too, watching the man she'd heard so much about from Devi.

The two sat there and watched the rest of the confrontation between Jeff and Triple H, when the camera cut off of Jeff for the last time and went to commercials, Devi sighed and got up, going into her bedroom to put on some clothes. Taya got up as well, going into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of Samuel Adams Oktoberfest, opened them, then journeyed back to Devi's room, entering just as Devi had fastened her bra. When Devi turned around, Taya could see the tears that threatened to over flow.

"Why don't you just go see him?" Taya asked, looking softly at her friend.

"He wouldn't remember me," Devi said, shrugging her shoulders as she pulled a extra large black shirt on that she used for a night gown.

"You don't know that," Taya said, handing Devi one of the bottles.

"I haven't seen him since he was sixteen, Tay, I lost contact with him after his 20th birthday..." Devi said, taking a swig from the bottle.

Taya watched Devi just shrug her shoulders again, walking in front of her. Taya sighed, she knew that Devi liked having her there to talk to, but Taya knew that deep down Devi wanted her childhood best friend to talk to, the one that was there for her when the "monsters" were under her bed, the one that was there to protect her from bullies at school, the one that was there when no one else was. Taya sighed, she wanted to see Devi happy, truly, 100 happy and she was going to find a way to get Devi and Jeff back together, or die trying.

Devi and Taya sat down on the couch again just as Smackdown came back from commercials, Devi was rarely interested in any of the other matches, though she did take interest in Maria's outfit in the six diva tag team match and had a good laugh when Taya made the obvious remark about Maryse looking like a cheap whore you'd pick up on the street corner in California. Finally, the match that Devi and Taya both had been waiting on was there and after a seemingly never ending round of commercials, Devi's ears perked at the theme song playing, her face instantly lit up at the sight before her on the TV screen, although she never let on. Taya knew it though. The two roommates sat there and watched the match closely, Devi counting the seconds during the commercial breaks.

Taya watched Devi, she wasn't saying anything, but Taya could tell by the way she watched the TV, she was pleading for Jeff to win. And so was Taya, she wanted to see her friend smile. The two girls watched as Jeff climbed the top rope, "the" Brian Kendrick covering Shelton, but the ref hadn't started the three count, Devi held her breath, watching and waiting. Jeff did a swanton off the top rope, landing right on top of Brian and Shelton, Devi bit her lip hard, screaming in her head to him to cover Brian and win it. Jeff seemed a bit dazed but he managed to cover Brian and win the match.

"He did it!" Taya cheered, Devi smiled from ear to ear. "He did it!"

The victory was cut short when Jeff's music stopped, replaced by the daunting music and energy of Vladimir Kozlov. Devi and Taya stopped, watching the TV screen intently, Devi gripped the hem of her shirt in her hands tightly, watching as the 6'8, 300 pound Russian marched to the ring with great purpose it seemed. Devi covered her eyes in sheer terror as the Russian giant began his attack on Jeff, Devi and Taya watched in horror as Jeff laid in a heap in the middle of the ring.

"FUCK YOU, YOU RUSSIAN SCUM BAG!!" Devi yelled out at the TV.

"Damn, I was wondering when you were going to say something," Taya laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Devi sighed and watched as Smackdown ended on a very bad note for her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm going to go to bed," Devi said, getting up taking her and Taya's empty beer bottles and placed them in the recycling bins. "Goodnight, Tay."

"Goodnight, Devi," Taya sighed, and started flipping through the TV channels.

After 15 minutes of channel surfing, Taya was about to call it a night, when suddenly an idea came to her mind. She grabbed her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table from earlier and began searching, after awhile she smiled, finding what she wanted to. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed she and Devi's close friend Jax, who worked at Nationwide Arena as a security guard.

"Hey Jax, it's Tay, do me a favor?" Taya smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week seemed to fly by for Devi, but for Taya it seemed like it would never end. But finally, it was Sunday, September 21st, Devi had planned on sleeping in that day but she was suddenly jarred awake by Taya's body falling on top of hers, jumping up and down on her bed. Devi brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at Taya with a mix of anger, confusion and humor.

"Taya, what the hell are you doing?" Devi asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes as Taya stopped jumping.

"Get up and get ready!" Taya said, smiling brightly.

"Why?" Devi asked, laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Today is Devi Day! I'm taking you out for a morning of shopping, then to a spa to relax, then to a salon for hair and make up and thennnnn tonight I have a uber special surprise for you!" Taya smiled, looking at the sheer confusion on her friends face. "Now, come on slappy! Get your ass up!"

Taya slapped Devi's leg and then jumped off the bed and ran out. Devi laid there in her bed and stared at the door way where her very strange friend had skipped out. Devi shook her head, and decided she better get up and get ready, Taya was rarely this happy. This was creepy happy. Devi yawned as she climbed out of bed and walked to her closet grabbing some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

After showering, blow drying her hair and eating breakfast, Devi found herself in Taya's car, on their way to the mall. Devi had no idea what had brought all this on, but she could tell from the look in Taya's eyes that she was up to something, something big. And Devi was scared shitless, because the last time Taya got like this was when she'd gotten her little sister a puppy for Christmas. Devi's mind drifted into thought as they drove around, her mind drifting back to the dream she'd had the night before...

_Devi was sitting in her room at her parents house, her father was at the hospital visiting her mother, who had leukemia, Devi's aunt was going to be by soon to get her and take her to the hospital too. Devi sighed, looking out her open window, the warm summer air rushing though, blowing through her hair. Devi was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when her phone rang, assuming it was either her father, aunt or some other family member, Devi got up and walked over to her night stand and picked it up._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Cupcake," A huge smile came to Devi's face._

_"Skittles! How are you?! How is the WWF treating you? how's Matt?!" Devi started bombarding Jeff with questions._

_"Whoa, whoa, slow down Cup," Jeff laughed. "I'm fine, just tired. The WWF is treating me really good, and Matt's doing good too..."_

_"Hey Devi!" Matt's voice rang out._

_"Hang on a second Devi, I'll put you on speaker," Jeff said._

_Devi waited and heard a few clicks then Jeff's voice again. "Okay,"_

_Devi, Matt and Jeff all talked for a good hour until Devi's aunt came in and told her to get ready to go. Jeff took Devi off speaker after she and Matt said goodbye and Jeff began talking to her for a few minutes._

_"Remember Devi, I'm only a call away if you ever need me..." Jeff said. "I'm never that far away,"_

_"I know Jeff, and thank you..." Devi smiled._

_The two hung up, Devi never knew that it would be the last time she talked to him._

"DEVI!"

Devi was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and brought by to reality. "What?!"

"Finally!" Taya said, standing outside the car, looking in Devi's rolled down window. "Get your booty out and come on,"

Devi shook her head and grabbed her purse and got out of her car, trying to shake the memories that kept trying to cloud her mind. She was actually glad Taya was there and they were at the mall. It would help keep her mind off things. The two girls entered the mall, and Taya at once pulled Devi into a store. They began looking through all different types of clothing, Devi didn't see anything that she really liked, or would wear. But Taya found something she was determined for Devi to wear.

"Miss, what can you tell me about this shirt?" Taya said, holding up a seemingly plain black long sleeve shirt.

"Oh, this is our Pirhana shirt, it features slits across the bust and the sleeves," The sales woman said, showing Taya the slits.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Taya smiled, she grabbed a pair of white Capri pants and a pair of black low heels with a chain across the top of them. "DEVI! Come here!"

Devi walked over to Taya, eyeing what she was holding. "What?"

"Take these and try them on," Taya said, shoving the clothes into Devi's arms and gave her a nudge towards the dressing rooms.

"Uh...okay," Devi said, slightly confused, but went to the dressing rooms.

While Taya was waiting for Devi to come out of the dressing room, she grabbed herself a hunter green halter tunic and a pair of black jeans and ballerina flats. Taya laid them up on the counter, and walked back over to the dressing rooms just as Devi was walking out slowly, covering her chest, looking very nervous and unsure.

"Put those arms down," Taya said, laughing.

Devi sighed and put her arms down, the slits on the bust stopped at just the right spot to show off her assets, she was always getting stared at because of her breasts, her naturally tiny waist made it even worse. She was just a natural beauty, but for some reason Devi never took pride in it like most girls would. She was always shy about her appearance, she never flaunted it like every other girl did, maybe that's what made her to appealing to the men and the envy to all the women. Taya walked over and hugged Devi.

"You look gorgeous, now, go get changed and lets pay for this stuff and go to bath and body works!" Taya said.

Devi shook her head, this was starting to her on her nerves not knowing what was going on. She went back into the dressing room and changed back into her black cargo jeans and black Gir tank top. She walked back out, carrying the clothes and shoes with her and laid them on the counter with Taya's clothes, the sales woman rang up everything and Taya paid for them before Devi could say anything.

After their trip to bath and body works, and a trip to the candy shop, Taya and Devi were headed back out to the car. Once they were in and had their seat-belts fastened, Devi turned to Taya, grabbed her keys out of her hands and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I wanna know whats going on, right now." Devi demanded, causing Taya to laugh a little, she'd never seen her friend so serious.

"Okay, well right now we're going to go eat, because I'm starving. And then we're going to the spa and salon because I have a surprise for you tonight." Taya said.

"I've had enough surprises, Tay, just tell me." Devi said, looking at the dark skinned, black haired girl.

"Okay, I did some looking on , and I found out the guys are going to be in Columbus tonight at the nationwide arena, and I called Jaxon and he arranged us front row seats and backstage passes." Taya said.

Devi sat there, her mouth agape, her couldn't believe what she was hearing, so many different emotions were happening, so many different thoughts going through her head. Would he remember her? Would he not know who she was? What would happen? Would it be like it was before? Would he even still want her in his life? Would everything be different? Devi just shook her head and handed Taya her keys back.

"Are you mad at me for doing this?" Taya asked, looking at the clearly shocked Devi.

"No...no...I just..." Devi stopped and shook her head. "I doubt he'll remember me..."

"You never know girl," Taya smiled, and started the car. "Now, let's go eat!"

Devi just nodded and looked out the car window as they pulled out of their parking space and drove out of the parking lot. She couldn't believe this...in a few hours, she'd be face to face with Jeff again. After all these years. Devi suddenly felt like throwing up, she was so nervous and scared...she knew he'd ask about her mother, she'd have to tell him she passed away only a month after their last phone call...he never called her back anymore, she never knew where to call to reach him. Devi took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_'It'll be for the best if he doesn't remember you,'_ She said to herself.

--

Okay, so just a quick note here, I changed the arena name in the first chapter, to the Nationwide Arena, I looked on and saw that smackdown was going to be in Devi's home state twice, so yeah D Thanks to everyone thats favorited this story, thats watching it and reviewed it! D I promise, Jeff will be in the next chapter!! Will he remember Devi?...hmmm...


	3. Chapter 3

The night had came, the sun was setting, the time was quickly approaching. Devi brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, she'd gotten her long, dull locks cut into a short, angled cut, that she did admit felt tons better than before. The salon had done her make up too, her eyes were a smoky black, grey and white, making her green eyes pop and sparkle, her lips were a rusty red color and a light touch of blush on her cheeks gave her pale face an inviting glow.

She took a deep breath, looking up to the Arena as Taya pulled her car into the parking lot, they looked around and saw a spot fairly close to the front. Taya parked and Devi's heart began beating so hard she was sure it was going to explode out of her chest at any moment. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car, leaning against it for support for a moment, her legs felt like jello all of a sudden. Taya looked at Devi and shook her head, grabbing her arm and pulled her along.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad," Taya said, putting her arm around Devi's waist.

"I just don't feel right about this, Tay," Devi said, looking at her friend.

"You worry to much," Taya said, laughing.

The two girls entered the Arena, after getting their front row tickets from the box office, Taya dragged Devi over to the merch tables, looking at the different merch there. Taya bought herself a Batista shirt and necklace, Devi got Jeff's self portait shirt and the hardy boys pendent necklace. As Devi and Taya were putting there necklaces on, they heard someone calling their names, they looked up and saw Jaxon coming towards them.

"Hey girls," Jaxon said, he was tall, very built, he could have easily been mistaken for a WWE superstar. "Here's your passes, you guys wanna come on backstage now before the show starts?"

"I don't kno..." Devi was cut off by Taya slapping the VIP sticker to her pants.

"We'd love to!" Taya smiled, grabbing Devi's hand.

"Okay, fallow me." Jaxon said. "Oh, by the way, I'll be hard to find once the show starts, but if you guys want to get back her during the show or after and anyone gives you problems, tell them Jax gave you the okay." He added in a hushed tone, so only the girls could hear him.

Devi's stomach was in knots as she and Taya fallowed Jaxon into the back rooms, down halls ways and through doors. Her heels were the only thing that was keeping her sane it was so quiet in the hallways they where going down, finally, they started hearing more voices. When they finally entered the backstage area, Jaxon smiled to them and gave them hugs and left them to their bidding.

Devi was quiet sure her blood pressure would break the scales if someone were to take it at that moment, she was shaking and she was so sure she was going to pass out. She backed up against the wall, holding her head with one hand her and her heart in the other, she was breathing hard.

"Devi?! are you okay?!" Taya asked, really worrying now, had she done the right thing bringing her here?

"Are you okay, Miss?"

They looked up and saw none other than Paul Levesque, otherwise known as Triple H. Devi couldn't even talk, she just shook her head and tried not to breakdown, the last thing she needed was to have a mental breakdown here in the middle of the backstage area in front of all these people.

"Come on, let's get to back to a room so you can relax," Paul said, easily picking Devi up in his arms, Taya grabbed her purse and fallowed quickly behind.

They walked down the hallway and into what looked like the locker room, Paul sat Devi down on the bench and then grabbed her a bottle of water from a cooler that sat close by, he opened it up and handed it to her. She took a few sips and then relaxed back against the wall, breathing in deeply.

"You feeling better?" Paul asked, patting Devi's knee.

"Yeah...yeah I am, thank you." Devi said, smiling gently.

"It's no problem, what's your name?" Paul asked.

"Devi, Devi Shay," Devi replied, shaking Paul's outstretched hand. "And this is my friend and roommate, Taya Alexis."

Devi watched Paul and Taya shake hands, they talked about a few things before Paul turned back to Devi and looked at her with a genuine look of concern.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I think I need to just be alone for a second, to get myself together." Devi said, smiling.

"Okay, I'm going to step out and check out the food, if you need anything to eat or drink, just help yourself okay?" Paul said, standing up.

Devi nodded and watched him leave, Taya said she was going to go check out the food too that she was starving. Devi just laughed gently as she watched her friend walk out of the room, she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forward and rested her head in her hands, taking a deep breath. She had to get control of herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps entering into the locker room, she looked up and her eyes locked with the one person she was most terrified to see and she was quiet sure her heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here..." Jeff Hardy said, looking at Devi. "Are you okay?"

_'He doesn't remember me,' _Devi thought, looking into the matching green eyes of her childhood best friend. "I...I'm..."

Jeff looked at the girl who was stammering over her words, why did this girl seem so familiar to him? Those eyes...where had he seen those eyes. He found himself staring at her and noticed that she was staring right back at him, with that same gaze.

"Do I..." Jeff was cut off, by a stage hand coming in and motioning for him to fallow. Jeff looked at Devi. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," Devi managed to say, looking up at him.

"I'll see you around," Jeff said, with a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Yeah, you too." Devi said, watching Jeff reluctantly leave the locker room. _'Maybe...maybe he does remember me...'_

_--_

Wheeee! told you Jeff would be in this chapter! :) just not very much, haha, I gotta keep you guys wanting more. Anyway, enjoy, please review, add to favorites, add to alerts! I'll try to have another chapter or two tomorrow! :) thanks so much!!


	4. Chapter 4

Devi sat down in her front row seat, she hadn't said anything to Taya about what happened when Jeff walked into the locker room, even thought Taya had hounded her about from the time he left out, until now. Taya had left to get them both two glasses of beer, even though Devi had said she didn't want it, Taya insisted, to help loosen her up. Devi sighed, shifting in her seat, they definitely didn't spring for comfort at these shows. She looked around and saw a little boy, probably around the age of seven, sitting a seat away from her and he was decked out in a Jeff Hardy shirt, necklace, arm bands and a Hardy Boys hat. Devi smiled, she'd always been good with kids, so she spoke to the little boy.

"I take it you like Jeff Hardy?" She smiled.

"Yeah! he's AWESOME!" The little boy beamed.

"That he is," Devi smiled.

"Do you like him too?" The little boy asked.

"I sure do, I grew up with him and Matt," Devi said.

"REALLY?!" The little boy looked like he was about to pee himself with excitement. "What were they like?!"

"Well, let's just say, if the word crazy hadn't already been invented, they would have invented it for sure," Devi laughed. "They were crazy kids, always pulling stuff."

"You are so lucky!" The little boy said, looking at Devi with admiration.

"I guess I am," Devi laughed.

Just then Taya came back and at the same time the little boys mother came and sat down in the seat between Devi and the little boy, Devi could hear the little boy telling his mom about her. Devi had to chuckle a little at that, causing Taya to look at her oddly as she haded her the golden amber colored drink in a clear plastic cup. Devi looked at it and made a face. Stadium beer was never as good as the stuff you got yourself had enjoyed at home. She took a few sips, just enough to make her relax a little and then sat the glass under her chair just as the lights went down and music blasted, well, it was show time.

The show went on fairly good, Taya nearly got her hand crushed during a match, it was never a good idea to put your hand on the barricade as two people are fighting right in front of you. Devi sighed and wondered when Jeff's match would be up, no sooner had she thought that then the lights went down again and Jeff's music began playing. Devi and Taya stood up, watching. After Jeff did his entrance dance and was walking down the ramp, Devi could tell he was looking for something...was he looking for her? He was searching the crowds, looking. He slid into the ring and jumped up on the rope on the other side of the ring, looking, he smiled at a few fans, then he jumped down and ran over to the side in front of her and Taya.

His eyes locked with hers almost at once, and they were back in the same gaze. Devi looked at him and gave him a smile, a smile she used to give him when he would doubt himself, that smile was never given to anyone else. Only him. He smiled back at her and then jumped down, just as "The" Brian Kendrick's music started. After losing to Jeff Hardy twice, Kendrick had been itching to get another match with him. Devi watched, with disgust, as Brian strutted into the ring, doing his little "dance" if you wanted to call it that.

The bell rang and the match began, Jeff started out strong, beating the holy hell out of Brian, until now, he was about to do a Swanton, but Ezekiel Jackson grabbed his leg and caused him to fall in a very awkward and no doubt painful way. Devi jumped up, at the same time as the little boy she'd talked to earlier. Devi watched as Jeff fell to the mat, and Brian began his attack. Brian had Jeff in a weird headlock/arm stretch hold, facing right towards Devi. She looked at Jeff and suddenly, before she could stop herself, she yelled loudly.

"Come on, Skittles! Kick his arrogant ass!" Devi yelled, then at once covered her mouth.

Jeff's head snapped right towards her, she'd used his nickname, that she'd given him so many years ago. Jeff knew it was her, he knew it when he saw her sitting in the locker room, but he was to shocked and to completely scared to say anything to her. Jeff suddenly had the strenght of ten men, he powered out of Brian's hold and began beating the holy hell out of him. Jeff climbed up to the top rope as Brian laid motionless on the mat below, he looked at Devi and smiled before doing a swanton right onto Brian, gaining him another victory over him.

The ref came over and raised Jeff's hand as Justin announced that he had won the match, Jeff jumped on the ropes and waved to the fans, then jumped down right in front of Devi and looked right at her, he came up to her and told her to get backstage as soon as she could. She nodded and before he left she managed to tell him to give the little boy next to her one of his arm bands, Jeff smiled and walked over to the little boy, pulling off an arm band and draped it over his shoulders, the little boy was cheering and looked at Devi with a huge smile on his face, pointing to the arm band, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. After the excitement died down, Taya returned from the restrooms, Devi grabbed her purse and nudged Taya.

"Let's go, he wants me backstage." Devi said.

"Who does?" Taya asked, confused since she'd missed the last part of the match.

"Jeff," Devi smiled a bit. "He remembered."

--

Okay, so, this chapter took a little longer than I said. But, I got my visit from "aunt flo" saturday and then I had to go to the lake Sunday and then spent the whole day in town on Monday. But! I have the chapter up now! and HE REMEMBERS! now the fun begins! :)


End file.
